It's only business
by kasha111942
Summary: Itasaku. Who ever said stacking paper could not be romantic. Sakura is tired of getting secretary positions only for her looks so she hides in an ugly desguise. Bout maybe Itachi Uchia is one boss she does not need to hide from. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters

Itachi: "fill out these papers"

Me: "Itachi it's three in the morning"

Itachi "Get it done"

Me -.-: "fine"

I don't own the characters

Or the song dragula by rob zombie

"This relationship is over Sakura!" Nick screamed over the phone "It's been over 7 weeks and you still won't have sex with me what gives. And I hardly see you anymore you're always trying to find a job better than the last one_ just_ because a few guy's grabbed your ass, _fuck it_ its over!"

_**Message ended**_

Why do I always end up with guys like that, they all expect sex in return? It makes me sick to my stomach. So what? I can't help it that I'm a business women, that's just who I am. I came to New York a few months ago and so far I've been hit on by five old guys when I took on secretary positions, and every time I told nick he acted like such an asshole saying things like "Their just happy they have a piece of candy in their office" or "Hey, now you can get as much raises as you want" every time he said things like that I wanted to push him down a flight of stairs.

"Well I guess I should ask Ino what I should do to correct this mistake," I dug deep in my pocket for my cell phone.

"Yo Ino--yeah he did--right now--ok," I began to put on a pot of soup as I waited for Ino to arrive.

_**Ding dong**_

I answered the door and Ino shoved her way through carrying a grocery bag. "Ok- I got the pink dye the same as your hair color and the green dye the same as your eyes. You got all of his clothes right?"

"Yep it's in the washing machine. I also got all his stuff in trash bags" I answered

"Ok give me a minute," She said heading toward the back room.

"Mind if I play some music," I asked

"No go ahead just play it loud,"

I started to play Breaking Benjamin one of my favorite rock bands. I live in a rough apartment complex so playing music loud was common just like shooting, drugs, and strippers. Every day I have to put up a nice secretary act so people who hire me won't think I'm something that just came off of the street. Ino is sort of one of my friends I believe she's one of the only people I can trust here. Time past and after a couple of songs Ino came out.

"Ok I'm done," By the time she was done, his clothes were a mixture of pink and green.

she started smiling. "So where does this bastard be hanging out at"

I tossed her a map with his location circled on it "With his crew at some local bar,"

"Good," She said "Let's take out some trash,"

I smiled that time.

_Some where else _

"You're fired," said Itachi. This was the third secretary this week he has had too fire. He doesn't know why he can't find a secretary who can actually do her job. They think that just because they hit on him that the job would go smoothly and he'll get someone else to do their job for them. He wasn't going to lie he has slept with some of them but they offered themselves up, not the other way around. This time it was a black haired women he didn't remember her name, but ever since she came to the company she has been making her way up to the top by sleeping with every guy in the building.

She began to beg on her knees "Please give me a another chance," she started to creep closer. "Is this because of last night I know I was late coming to your house but-"

"You have 5 seconds to get out before I have security escort you out," he snapped.

She ran out. And Deidara came in.

"Wow you really know how to set a woman strait," he smiled.

"What do you want?"

He set some papers on the desk." I have the papers you wanted-- I swear I'm getting tiered of doing work your secretaries should be handling.

Deidara was right, because of the little chits the agency have been hiring he has had to redo things that all the secretaries have been messing up. This was getting ridiculous it shouldn't be this hard to fid somebody to handle all this crap.

"Tell the agency to find me someone better," Itachi commanded "And this time tell them they better not fuck up."

Back to Sakura

Me and Ino decided to do a drive by and as soon as nick left the bar we drove right by him throwing all his shit in his face. I made sure he saw my face to tell him that I don't give a fuck on what just happen, but if I ever saw his face again I might not be able to control myself. After that was done me and Ino headed back to my place for a make over.

"Ok I have an idea, what about instead of me dressing to impress I dress not to impress," I said.

She gave me a confused looked so I tried to explain better. "Ok so far I have been getting hired not because of my brain but because my bosses think I have sweet ass, that they want. So instead of dressing like I usually do I dress like the girl that would sew there assess off if I ever got the chance."

"Oh I see basically were going to turn you into a sensible nerd who spends their time reading books and calling people names behind their back" She replied.

We started by getting me a ugly brown wig and pulling it back into a tight bun, then we got me some clear glasses, a little bit of pale make up here, some ugly work clothes and _bam_ I look like the office bad, ass bitch.

"So how do I look," I asked.

"Like an office snitch," she said smiling.

"Perfect," I thought I would never be so happy hearing something like that in my life.

_**Down at the office **_

The place was a lot bigger then I had expected. Apparently the person who owns this company is said to be a bad ass that sleeps with women and as soon as he's done with them fires them. Either that or he has pissed off a lot of secretaries.

"Hello I'm here for the secretary position," I said as cold as possible, Ino said I have to also act the part if I'm going to play it and she should know she's trying to be an actress. The girl looked scared so I figured it worked. She led me through the elevator to like the 28th floor. She hurried inside an office like she was afraid I would hit her.

"Oh-umm-yes right this way," she said leading me inside.

Inside was a very well dressed lady with, get this, blue hair. She looked at me for a split second and motioned me to sit down. She reached out her hand without saying a word but I could tell she wanted to see my papers so handed it to her; she was so freaky it took all my strength just not to shake. I was then asked some random questions that if asked by others most people would freak out but I stayed cool and never let my guard down.

"Well Mrs. Haruno you are most defiantly qualified for this job I trust you can start right now. To get a feel for the work," the lady asked. Now this is a trick question the average person is suppose to say "oh no I need some time" but that doesn't work for a business like this they expect you to be on the ball so I answered. "Yes ma'm I'm ready"

I could tell that she was both intrigued and amazed so she told me where I was suppose to go all the way to the top floor where my boss was. So I headed their saying good bye to her.

"Konan are you sure that was wise to let her start on the job today?" one of Konan's employers asked.

"Yes she's just what Itachi needs," now all Konan needed to figure out was why this girl was wearing a disguise and wonder if Itachi would recognize it…this should be fun.

"You're my new secretary," he asked.

At first neither of them could believe what they saw she nearly fell over on how this Adonis looked like. He had black long hair, red eyes that seemed to glow, and I figure that would make women fall to their knees. But I stayed strong not letting my mind get carried away with me. As he stared at her Itachi wanted to fall over, something about this women seemed strange and off balance she had a nice figure but at the same time unsettling it was almost liked nothing matched especially her eyes they were like liquid green emeralds. For a minute he almost got lost in them but immediately shook his head its not like she was a true beauty her hair was ugly and she looked sickly pale not to mention her hair looked like it was tight enough to pull her eyes out.

"Yes sir I am, I am too immediately to start working to get a feel for the job,"

"Yes you can start with this stack of papers I need them all corrected by the end of the day," he commanded.

I hurried out to start my work and even though I know I couldn't smile I was so happy finally I could have a normal job without worrying over my shoulder. Tonight me and Ino are celebrating. As I began working at my desk I began to hear some whispering.

"Wow she looks hard,"

"Shhh she might hear you,"

"Great now how am I going to get any free time when I know she might write me up."

As they continued behind me I started to feel very smug about myself finishing up the papers.

"Mr. Uchiha I'm done with those--papers" my voice trailed off as I saw Mr. Itachi on the floor with some blonde, his shirt was off, her clothes were ripped, and for a split second I think I had whiplashed. But for some reason I was angrier more at the fact that he was the same as any boss I ever had. I walked over to his desk calmly set the paper down and got my ass out. _**How do you like me now**__? _ I didn't see Itachi the whole day and when that bitch came out she had the nerve to give me a cold stare, I should kick her ass I'm the one who went temporality blind after that shit. At the end of the day I went home and wasn't even in the mood to celebrate I just cranked up my music.

_**Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm**_

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal

Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since I caught Mr

It's been three days since I caught Mr. Uchiha with his pants down, literally, ever since then we have been on strict terms. He never looks at me directly in the eye and always keeps himself brief with me. I can't tell what he is thinking and sometimes I don't think he even cares that I caught him. But it doesn't matter I have to keep myself focus, this is the first time that I have actually done some work and have gotten some respect from my workers. The disguise was pulling together everyone here is to afraid to even approach me in fear that I might do something they would regret. Also not even one hit on, not by my boss, or my fellow workers, no one. Last night I nearly giggled like a thirteen year old girl at the fact that I'm actually being a normal secretary.

Soon I might even have enough money to move out of this stinky apartment and find some lace that has good standers. On top of that I was able to make rent this month, so I should be good. Luckily I was on the computer and since I finished the work Uchiha assigned me I was able to calculate my expenses and try and look for an apartment. But when I noticed a man coming near, I quickly exited the website. I've seen him come in here a couple of times everybody seem to know him and always tried to be nice to get him something. He had long blond hair and one part always covered one of his eyes. But today was different instead of just going past me he stopped at my desk.

"So how are things going," he asked in a playful tone.

"Fine sir, how may I help you," I asked in a stern secretary voice because really, if I didn't ask it like that he would know, I really didn't give a fuck.

"Oh nothing I'm just a _friend_ of Mr. Uchiha going around and making sure everyone is on task," he said cheerfully.

_Ooooohhhhhh _so now I see why everyone was acting so nice around hi. Be nice to the boss's friend and maybe they will get on good terms with the boss…what is this kindergarten.

I looked back down at my computer as if I didn't here him. "That's good Mr. -,"

"Deidara," He answered. "Everyone calls me Deidara,"

"Well Mr. Deidara do you want to see Mr. Uchiha,"

He looked taken back. "Um yeah s-sure but I really-,"

"Mr. Uchiha Mr. Deidara is here to see you," I phoned. "He is in there you can go on in,"

"Well um thanks," he said looking star struck. Yet still heading o Mr. uchia's Office.

I could here a few people talking behind me gossiping again. Sometimes I would listen to them because really listening to gossipers is one of the best ways to get information.

"Can you believe what she did?"

"Yeah I mean isn't she afraid he might tell Mr. Uchiha she was rude to him,"

"How can she be so tight against someone so sweet? I mean he is an angel."

I can easily answer that. It's always a known fact not to trust people in high positions…at least not their personality. While they might seem nice they could be planning something behind your back.

(Itachi's office)

"That's some secretary you have," Deidara laughed.

Itachi lifted his head up from his desk. "HN"

He didn't need his friend to tell him that. Ever since she arrived his work seem to go a lot smoothly but his mind hasn't had a day off. Last night he had a nightmare, he saw his secretary but every time he tried to fix her it didn't work no hair would match her eyes. He tried blonde, brunette, black, hell even green. Nothing. He tried to picture a tanner skin but it just ended up looking wrong. And when he was close to figuring it out her vanished.

"Deidara leave now," he commanded.

"Fine I can see you're in no mood to play so I'll leave you alone," and then Deidara left.

He took a deep breath it was time he set things straight with my secretary about what happened a few day ago. He got on the phone and called for Sakura.

After a few seconds she came in. "You called sir."

"Yes I did have a seat please," he motioned her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She sat down up straight. Something didn't seem right about her it looked like she was straining her self.

I took a deep breath it was time to get down to business. "I want to speak with you about the "Episode" that happened back a few days ago. I want you to know that what happens in this office is my business. If theirs one thing I don't like is gossip or people who think they can use something like this against me."

She looked shocked. "Excuse! me sir are you implying that I would lower myself to gossip or I would try to take advantage at the fact that your were...being intimate with another woman. What do you think I would do blackmail you for a raise,"

This woman was full of surprises usually he would fire anyone for less then what she just did. That's when he noticed something else her voice was also off about her. She has the face of an old woman, but the body and voice of a younger generation. It took me a while but after glaring at her I replied.

"I suggest you control you temper. Also you should know in business Trust no one. and even you couldn't black mail me. It just so happens that the women you saw me with won't be the last as my secretary I want you to make a schedule of all he women that will be coming all of them are powerful ladies who love my company and will invest whatever I want as long as their happy. Also be prepared that I also have real business to attend to and won't have time to be worrying about you so If you can't handle it you will be fired."

(Back to normal)

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was to shocked to even speak. This bastard not only didn't care what I thought he wants me to plan all the time he was planning to fuck some rich women. He tossed me a list of the women and wanted me too look them up so, not only do I have to do this I also have to do my work on top of that. I wanted to cuss him out but instead I just go up took the list and left to do my job.

When I got to my desk I started to look at the list a lot of the people where high class. Models, rich daddy little girls, wealthy chicks, even singers. When I looked them I found out all of them liked my boss apparently before this he was a top model in Japan. His mother was Japanese and his father was American. So we have the same background only my dad was Japanese and my mother was American. Now he owns his family company that specializes in money insurance. I saw a girl come up to my desk and stop. She had long black hair and her chest was practically out.

"Hi Itachi said that when I came to just come to you" she said. "I am to give you my number so that you could always know that when I come we are not to be disturbed"

I took her card. And wrote her name down. I put her down as slut 5.

Still she didn't move I wonder what else she wanted.

I looked up at her and noticed she was checking out my body.

"hmm you know for an old lady you sure have a nice body girl to girl what's your secret."

_Being a virgin Oops to late for you. _"Eating the right food."

She clucked her tongue. "Well if you ever have any free time call me. I can make you feel young again."

By the time her words were processed in my brain she was already in Itachi's office.

"_Did I just get hit on by a women?" _my mind went blank for like a minute. All of a sudden the women kind of fast walked out of Itachi's office. And gave a wink at me.

Everybody was quiet just looking at what happen then all of a sudden my phone wrung. Everybody in the office looked at me.

_Do I really want to answer that. _

I picked up the phone and said hello only to be greeted by a loud roaring voice.

"GET IN HERE NOW"

I walked in.

"Yes Mr. Uchia,"

He peered at me. "That was my distant cousin,"

_Dang I guess I can't put her down as slut 5_

"Did you hit on her"

_Nevermind_

"No sir I didn't" I made sure I sounded offended.

"Hn" he gave a blank expression. "Tonight my family is having a business dinner party you will come and take notes" he looked me over. "Wear something black and presentable" and tossed me the directions.

Personally I want to know why he thought I hit on his cousin when she clearly had her own thoughts about me. But it was obvious he wanted me to hurry and leave. Man I'm going to have a long day.

"CRAP I'M GOING LATE" I said running down the street. I had to call Ino so she could bring me a dress from her drama theater and then we had to completely redo me. My hair had to be changed and my outfit had to be changed and even my make up had to be redone. Had to look ugly yet presentable. We lost track of time and now I'm running down the street like an idiot. Luckily I spotted Kiba My friend who was a pizza delivery boy and a speed demon on the rode. I jumped in front of his car.

"Yo lady what is your problem," he shouted.

I went to his window. "Kiba it's me Sakura here I need you to take me to this address and I need to be their in less then 15 minute," I jumped in the back of the car. Still trying to put on my make up.

"Sure thing Sweetheart You'll be therein less then 10"he smiled cranking the car.

He stated to zig zag across the road. Avoiding cars, dodging traffic we even went backwards at one point in time. He stopped the car at lighting speed.

"Were here princess," he said.

"Thanks Kiba you're the best" I smiled. I don't have to pay him he lets me et rides for free.

"And you know it" he said driving off.

I looked around to see I was in front of a big mansion. The gold plate on the gate read Uchiha Estate. Right now I'm so tiered and hungry this dinner better have some good food. When I walked to the door I wrung the door bell and swear it echoed through out entire place. The butler opened the door and escorted me in. before we went into the dining room I checked myself. Ino dressed me in a classy business suit a nice black skirt, white top with black matching jacket. And pearls just to make sure I looked like a grandma. I asked Ino if there was anything I could do about my figure but she just shook her head so I'm hoping I could at least make myself seem older and more stricked. She also told me if I want the family to take me serious act just as stuck up, be quiet, and act well basically like I have to do at the office.

_Man I would kill to just to get out of this and go into a bar_

We walked in and luckily not everyone was their just my boss. After I sat down by my boss other people started to arrive.

"Itachi always the first to arrive," his cousin smiled. She wore a tight black dress.

"Hello brother," I looked in the corner of my eyes to see a boy who resembled Itachi a lot only younger probably my real age and he had lighter hair." He glared at me.

_Well fuck you_

His secretary sat next to me while Itachi's female cousin sat in front of me. Itachi's whispered in my ear that her name was Yuki and her brother Sasuke. Had to admit I like his breath on my ear. When some of the last family started to arrive we the the butlter introduced the mistress of the house Itachi's mom, Mrs. Miko Uchiha. She had long black hair and looked really young for her age. She came in the room in a pink kimono and seemed to just glide across the floor. Everybody stood and waited her to sit when she did her eyes went straight to me.

"Oh I see we have some new faces Itachi told me his secretary was coming along with with Sasuke's secretary why don't you introduce yourselfs"

The girl next to me really spoke out first. "Oh MY name is Karin" she said with a fake smile.

I would have put on a better fake smile but something about Itachi's mother made me just give her a nice warm smile instead. "I'm Sakura Haruno" _Ino will kill me later for breaking character_

I could see shock over her face. Then she gave a big smile. "Why those are lovely names but I couldn't help notice Sakura do you happen to have Japanese blood in you."

I seemed shock not many people could tell. "Y-Yes I do from my father side of the family,"

_Very interesting," _Miko thought.

Everybody started eating and talking business. I took note that Sasuke really wanted control over the other Uchiha businesses especially Itachi's. I also took note that Yuki kept trying to play footsie with me. I had to dodge her feet a couple of times. Itachi was cool as always and I couldn't help giving glances at him a lot of times. At the beginning of dinner I accidently touched his hand and it shocked electricity through my entire body. I quickly pulled my hand back and apologize. Karin on the other hand kept elbowing my side. And now,Yuki Is rubbing her foot up my leg. I tried to glare at her but all she did was smile. It was starting to get late and that was the cue to go people started to get ready to leave but then Mistress Miko stood up.

"I have loved this time with my family and wish for all of you to stay. Your beds are upstairs and fully stocked with clothes so please make your self at home my kin." She held out her hands and began to show us our room.

It seem even though some of them did not want to stay felt like they had no choice. She led everyone to their rooms until it was me and Itachi's turn. Itachi got his old room which when I looked into it HUGE like it was made for a prince. he told me if I had any trouble to come and get him.

Miko turned toward me. "Now I have a special room for you.," She led me all the way to the end of the hallway and pulled out a key. "This Is my favorite room."

We walked in and she turned on the light and my jaw dropped. It had a big white bed which had many pillows and silks. The walls had cherry blossom designs, fog mist machines that made the air smell like peppermint and a big futon in the middle of the room.

"And if you look here you will see your bath," she pointed to a room.

I peeked in and I nearly froze. It wasn't a bathroom it was a Hot spring! Or at least made to look like one and it came with dim lights.

She began to walk out and I followed her but before she made it to the door she turned around. "Now can you please tell me why in the world your wearing that despicable disguise."

I looked at her and was shocked to death, How Did She Know! I was about to tell a lie until she raised up her hand for me too stop.

"Please there is no use in trying to deny it I can tell that make up is caked on and the wig is slipping a little." She smiled.

I sighed and took off the wig letting my pink hair slip out. I looked at miko to see her covering her mouth.

"How beautiful. It should be a crime on what you did to that hair," She smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to the bathroom washing my face. "Amazing such a beautiful face,"

We went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Now please tell me why you are tricking my son,"

I told her my story and she looked like she wanted to slap every man in my life since I moved here.

"HOW DESPICABLE! And to think I met some of those men and lent money to them well they are going to here from me. But until then you may continue with charade and clean your self here there is make up in the bathroom."

I Looked surprise. "Your not going to tell your son."

"Oh don't worry I wont give up you secret" She smiled.

Why do I have this feeling she is planning something that will make me really tired in the future. Oh well I have a big bed, every night I can get comfortable, and my secret is still a secret what can possibly go wrong.

Little did she know.


End file.
